<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Attic Club Sandwich: Rahab Rising by kijilinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994242">The Attic Club Sandwich: Rahab Rising</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijilinn/pseuds/kijilinn'>kijilinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Comfort Food, Demons, Happily Ever After, Love Triangle, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Snark, Twins, midnight snacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijilinn/pseuds/kijilinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new school term is starting at the Royal Demonic Academy and that means a whole new crop of exchange students! Rahab is in for a world of new experiences, not the least of which include cooking with the avatar of gluttony and sharing a bed with the avatar of sloth...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub &amp; Belphegor &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Attic Club Sandwich: Rahab Rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And here is the House of Lamentation.”</p><p>The demon who had been leading me through the campus of the Royal Academy of <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Devildom</span> paused to gesture to the grand, gothic-looking building. He kept talking but I had long since stopped listening. This exchange program had seemed like such a great idea when I signed up, but now I had to admit to myself that I was having second thoughts. I had already forgotten how I got here, forgotten the name of the demon who was guiding me, and forgotten every logical argument I had used on my mother to get her permission for this. I was most concerned about the demon’s name, considering I did remember he had said he was the head of the student council and thus, probably a big deal. I wondered if I could get away with just calling him “sir” for the next year.</p><p>“Now, I don’t expect you to have memorized the layout here,” he said to me cheerfully and I managed to laugh along with him like I wasn’t sweating bullets. “You’ll have someone assigned to help you for a while, to make sure you get to classes okay and to make sure nobody eats you.”</p><p>“Eats me.” I stared at him. “Please tell me you’re kidding.”</p><p>“Nope!” Another demon dropped out of nowhere to drape one arm around my shoulder. “Didn’t they tell ya when you signed up? Humans are a delicacy down here.” He licked his lips and bared sharp teeth at me in a grin. His short, bleached blonde hair seemed at odds with his darker skin, all of which seemed at odds with the otherwise pale-skinned demons I had seen so far. It was kind of refreshing to see someone who wasn’t Caucasian, even if he was super-model perfect. </p><p>“Mammon! Good timing,” my guide said, his usual bubbly tone making me wonder if he was always like that or if he’d overdosed on Pixie Stix before coming to collect me. “Mammon, this is Rahab, one of this year’s human exchange students. I was hoping you could show her around, keep her safe for the first few weeks, that sort of thing. Especially since you did such an excellent job of it last year.”</p><p>The demon with his arm around me went very still, then pulled his sunglasses down his nose with one finger to stare. “Me?” he asked. His tone was somewhere between stunned and disgusted. I knew the feeling. “Again? Get Satan to do it. Or <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Asmo</span>.” He squirmed for a moment, then looked down at me with his lips pressed into a tight line. “Or Lucifer. Since he was so eager to get to know the last one.”</p><p>“Lucifer is too busy,” another voice rumbled behind us and I squeaked, ducking away from the newest demon. My heel bumped a low retaining wall around the edge of the sidewalk and I stopped, willing my hands to stop shaking. This demon was taller and with darker hair, far more imposing than either of the first two, though he inclined his head respectfully to my original guide. “Asmodeus is more likely to kill her with his attention than anything else. Satan will kill her on principle just to make me angry. Levi will bore her to death. Beel will eat her.” I could feel the blood running out of my face, earning me a quick glance from this shining new specimen. “No, Mammon, you are the most likely to keep her alive and functional for the rest of the year. It’s only for a few months, until she gets her wits about her and makes some friends.” He inclined his head slightly to me and added, “I’m Lucifer, by the way. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”</p><p>“Charmed, I’m sure,” I managed to squeak in reply, shaking his offered hand.</p><p>“Besides,” my original guide put in cheerfully, “Lucifer’s got his hands full keeping up with texts from the human world. Solomon is keeping in touch and so is you-know-who…” He elbowed Lucifer, who managed to look both embarrassed and sour at the same time. </p><p>“Yes, having a significant other in the human world has its own problems,” he growled. “Thank you for the reminder, Lord Diavlo.”</p><p>Diavlo! That was his name. I felt stupid for forgetting but Lucifer gave me a slight smile, like maybe he’d dropped the name intentionally. Lucifer and Diavlo discussed plans for the evening, leaving me to exchange wary looks with Mammon. He glared at me, then looked away when a light blush colored his cheeks. “So, you were the escort for last year’s human, too?” I asked him, trying to keep the tone light.</p><p>“Yeah,” Mammon mumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. “That went <span class="pwa-mark decorator">soooo</span> well. For Lucifer, anyway. They had him wrapped around their little finger right away and I just had no chance.” He sniffled, exaggerated. </p><p>“So you like humans,” I observed dryly and Mammon gave me a sharp-toothed grin again.</p><p>“Um, yeah. Great with a little Tabasco.”</p><p>“Mammon,” Lucifer snapped and the blond demon stood up straighter, his grin fading. “Be good. Stop taunting her.”</p><p>“Taunting her!?” Mammon protested and waved his hands at me. “Me?! Taunting HER!? Have you seen this girl, Luci? She’s plump in all the right places and she smells like warm bread!” I could feel my cheeks heating up, even if he was describing me like a chicken dinner.</p><p>Lucifer snorted and put his hands on his hips. “Stop it. And don’t call me that.”</p><p>Mammon subsided but I saw a glitter of humor in Diavlo’s eyes. “We should probably show Rahab to her room before dinner,” he said and Lucifer sighed.</p><p>“If you’d follow me,” he murmured and I found myself swept off and deeper into the House of Lamentations.</p>
<hr/><p>“I swear, if you take the last biscuit, Beel…”</p><p>“I only had four!”</p><p>“There were only twelve to begin with and Rahab hasn’t even gotten here yet.”</p><p>I peeked around the door into the dining hall and its long, mahogany dining table laden with food. It smelled somewhere between deliciously seasoned and three days dead and the demons around the table didn’t seem at all bothered by the slightly rotten scent in the air. The tallest one, a burly demon with a barely managed mop of red hair was taking his hand back from a basket while another with yellow-blond hair glared at him with the greenest eyes I’d ever seen. His nails were green, too. I had noticed they all had very distinctively colored nails, which seemed odd. Lucifer sat at the head of the table with Mammon on his right and another demon on his left, one with lavender hair that fell into his face. </p><p>“Don’t just stand there, sugar,” a voice behind me said and I squeaked, jumping involuntarily into the room. Yet another demon stood behind me, his expression amused and interested from behind the perfectly coiffed fall of light brown hair. He put a fingertip to his lip coyly and added, “You won’t get anything to eat at this rate and neither will I. Come along, darling.” He took me by the shoulder and steered me at the dining table. “You must be Rahab, our new human.”</p><p>“You say that like she’s a pet,” the yellow-haired demon snorted. His taller brother reached for the basket again and his hand darted out to slap the back of his wrist. “No. Leave it.”</p><p>“But I’m still hungry,” protested the big demon as he tucked his slapped hand back against his chest. </p><p>“And you’ll always be hungry until the trumpets of ages sound. This is nothing new, Beel.”</p><p>The demon who had escorted me in made a show of pulling out a chair for me. He smelled like lavender and cherry blossoms over a faint hint of something muskier, maybe amber or rosewood. His eyes glittered when he saw me considering the scent as I sat down. “You like it? It’s a new body-wash I picked up over the weekend. It does wonders for dry skin.” He paused to take my hand and kiss the back of my knuckles. “I’m Asmodeus. <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Asmo</span> to my lovers.” </p><p>“And everyone else,” grumbled the lavender-haired demon beside Lucifer. He looked up and tossed his hair out of his eyes. I saw that he had been leaning down over a handheld video game before now. Lucifer seemed to notice this for the first time as well and glared. With a sheepish grin, the demon said, “I’m Leviathan. Levi.”</p><p>“I’m Satan,” the yellow-haired protector of the biscuits said. “The glutton is Beelzebub.”</p><p>“He’s being literal,” <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Asmo</span> whispered as he sat down beside me and pulled across the platter of pancakes. “Beel is the avatar of gluttony. Just like I’m the avatar of lust and Lucifer is the avatar of pride.”</p><p>“Some of us show our tendencies more obviously than others,” Satan said in a prim voice. “I’m the avatar of wrath. Levi is avatar of envy and Belphegor, who I assume is still asleep, is the avatar of sloth.” He picked up the basket and offered it to me. “Biscuit?”</p><p>I started to reach for it when <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Asmo</span> cleared his throat with a delicate sound and said, “What’s in them, Satan?”</p><p>Satan paused, then began counting the ingredients off on his free hand. “Flour, water, salt, baking soda.”</p><p>“And between the layers?”</p><p>“Pig’s blood jelly and diced ham. Why?”</p><p>I reclaimed my hand and tucked it in my lap under a napkin, my eyes round. “Maybe I’ll just… get something later.”</p><p>Satan put the basket back and Beelzebub immediately moved the remaining biscuits to his plate. <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Asmo</span> smiled and leaned against my shoulder. “Don’t worry. The pancakes are just pancakes and the amber stuff is maple syrup. Don’t touch the red or the orange syrups, though. I’m pretty sure they have a cyanide base.” He grabbed a pitcher, sniffed the contents, then nodded and poured me a glass. “Orange juice. The coffee is probably a bit strong for humans but it shouldn’t hurt you.”</p><p>I tentatively tried the orange juice, then relaxed when it tasted normal. “Thank you.”</p><p>“He’ll take it out in trade later,” mutter Leviathan and <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Asmo</span> made an irritated noise. </p><p>“Well!!” He paused, then grinned at me sheepishly. “I mean, he’s not wrong. I am partial to human bedfellows. You’re so cute and squishy.”</p><p>I stared at him. Between Mammon’s threats to eat me and <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Asmo</span>’s calm assessment of my sex appeal, I was starting to feel like this whole exchange program was more like human trafficking than an amiable exploration of different cultures. “I… uh… Thanks. I think.”</p><p><span class="pwa-mark decorator">Asmo</span> patted my shoulder, then handed me a bowl of strawberries. “Don’t look so scared, honey. You’ll get used to us. I’ll have you writhing in ecstasy in no time.”</p><p>I put strawberries on my pancakes and looked at the accidental smiley face I had produced. I rearranged a few of the strawberries, turning the smile upside-down. I didn’t have enough to give him wide eyes and a screaming mouth. With a long sigh, I poked one of the berries with my fork and stuffed it in my mouth. The table settled back into what sounded like normal, comfortable family bickering, but I noticed an odd lull hovering just inside that conversation. Something was missing. </p><p>I looked up just in time to catch Beelzebub looking away from me, his cheeks flushed. I tilted my head and leaned a little, trying to catch his eye. He glanced at me again, then sat up straighter, his eyes wide and his cheeks even brighter red when he realized I was watching him. I smiled. It was hard not to: whatever had him so nervous was also making him demonically adorable. </p><p>“I <span class="pwa-mark decorator">gotta</span> go get <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Belphie</span> up,” he mumbled suddenly into the last of the biscuits and lurched to his feet, nearly overturning his chair. “See you guys later.” The others watched him with varyingly amused expressions as he dashed out with his uniform coat-tails flapping.</p><p>“I think Beel likes you,” <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Asmo</span> said in a stage-whisper. “Normally he saves that look for dessert.”</p><p>“That take probably isn’t off the menu quite yet, either,” I sighed, blushing. “Considering the stories I’ve heard.” <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Asmo</span> laughed and shook his head as the others got up from the table and I scrambled to finish my orange juice. </p><p>“Do you want me to walk with you?” <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Asmo</span> asked me. “I’ll keep you safe from Mammon, I promise.”</p><p>“<span class="pwa-mark decorator">Naw</span>,” Mammon muttered, walking past us and toward the front lobby, “I don’t like ginger much anyway.”</p><p>I blushed, reaching one hand up self-consciously to tuck some of my dark ginger curls back behind one ear. <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Asmo</span>’s eyes twinkled with glee. “I can do some incredibly things with hair like yours,” he whispered. He reached one hand to tease the curls back out around my face, then twisted one around his finger with a little tug. “I happen to like ginger just fine.”</p><p>“Knock it off, <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Asmo</span>.” Lucifer wiped his mouth on a napkin and stood up from the table. “Take her to class but leave her alone otherwise. Let her get her feet under her before you start with the seduction.” He inclined his head to me politely and smiled before vanishing toward the RAD campus. </p><p>“He’s no fun,” <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Asmo</span> sighed but let my hair go with a shrug.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>